Do Not Leave Me
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: To love someone so much and then they leave - it shatters a person. But when they come back can you even believe that it's real? WARNING: Gender Bend


"I love you Xion." Her voice is gentle and soothing with sorrow laced in each syllable. The small girl parts her lips to speak but the appearance of a slender finger against them stops her. "No goodbyes, we'll be together again."

Xion can only smile sadly with tears running down her cheeks, "I love you Riku."

A small kiss to her cheek lingers a moment longer than it normally would before Riku turns away, heels clicking against the wooden floor as she walks away. The sound of a door shutting resounds in Xion's mind as she stands in now lonely apartment; alone, sad, and heartbroken.

x.x.x.x

For three years she's been waiting with a heart shattered into a million pieces. Over time she's managed to pick most of them up and glue them back together, but some pieces just aren't for her to touch – making her life seem hollow in certain areas. Yet she's not completely broken and she's not dead, she's just waiting for the moment of change to come to an end. When Riku left, she wasn't sure what to do with herself other than stay close to her friends... because that _is_ why she had run off that night – to find her long lost friend.

To say she's a little jealous wouldn't be pushing the envelope, but in the same breath she's stayed by Riku's side since they met and they fell in love. However, at the same time Xion is happy for her dear love to finally find the friend she had lost so long ago during the move to Twilight Town. Nonetheless, she still waits for Riku to return with a hold on her heart.

x.x.x.x

Inside her bedroom she sits at her chipped, black desk in a rickety gray computer chair. Atop it rests a compact laptop, stark white with a black lily decal across the top. Ebony painted nails click quickly against the keys, which are so worn that most of the stickers on the keys have rubbed off completely. White skin appears even more so under the iridescent lighting cast over her. Short coal colored hair hugs her oval face and encases thin pink lips and brilliant azure eyes. A thin, faded black tank top rests over her small shoulders and reaches to the waistline of navy jeans cut off at her knees. Pale legs reach down to feet that have flip-flops dangling from them; both shoes and toenails the same color of black.

In short she's a perfect picture of black and white.

Next to her laptop rests a blue and black wireless mouse and beside that is her adequate cell phone. However, unlike everything else around her, the phone is a rosy pink – the only phone she could afford at the time of purchase two years ago. Riku always joked with her about the color; saying how it fit her much better than the varying shades of black and gray and how it reminded her of the color Xion's face turned when she would kiss her.

The thought sends a smile to her lips just as her phone chimes a short sorrowful tune. The young woman has ceased to jump every time the device goes off or when a knock resounds through the apartment. As she lazily glances over at the screen to the phone as she types everything seems to stop; her fingers, her thoughts, her breathing, her heart. A pain clenches inside her chest as tears prick at the back of her eyes, daring to spill if the wrong word is on the other end of the text message. Shaking fingers grasp clumsily at the small phone and flip it open, clicking a button in a process, to force the words to appear on the dimly lit screen.

Her breath seems to stop and her eyes refuse to blink least the words vanish altogether. Her mind struggles to comprehend the simple 'Hey' displayed across the ill light screen. On the verge of tears she hits the reply button and makes sure that the sender is indeed the one she's been waiting on. Clicking at the keys she can't seem to form that simple 'hey' to send back. The thought of replying deletes itself at the feel of arms surrounding her from behind the small back of the chair.

"Good thing I still had my key huh?" Xion can easily pick out the smirk resounding in her voice. But she can't seem to bring any words to the surface for she wants more than anything to talk to her. The lack of response evidentially worries the other girl, causing her to let go and gently spin the chair around for her to lay eyes on Xion just as well as allowing Xion to take all of her in.

Three years allots quite a bit of change in a person and Riku is no exception. Long silver tresses no longer sway behind her. Instead her hair is cropped shortly around her softly curved face, but still allows bangs to end just before her brilliant aquamarine eyes. The tomboyish era of her lifestyle seems to have ended due to the lack of baggy jeans and band t-shirt. In their place are a short jean skirt and white blouse with an adequate dip in the neckline. Equally white slip on shoes adorns her beautifully pale feet, the shoes having a slight heel to them. Nails painted the deepest blue dart out to caress the side of Xion's face. "What's wrong?"

At first the dark haired girl doesn't know how to respond, unaware of why Riku would even have to ask such a question. Until she watches Riku pull her fingers away to show that the tips are damp from brushing away Xion's tears. "I – I missed you."

"It's okay now. I'm back." Xion lurches forward and knocks Riku to the ground. She sits up and cradles Xion in her arms, the smaller girl's face buried in her bosom as she cries happily. Riku can only smile sweetly down at her as she runs her fingers through short black tresses. "I love you Xion."

A small hiccup escapes the girl as she catches her breath, directing her eyes up at Riku. "Say you'll never leave me."

"I'll never leave you."

Riku leans down and takes Xion's face in her hands, pressing their lips together. Xion wraps her arms around her waist and lies her head back down, mumbling softly, "I love you too Riku."

* * *

_O.O I'm actually posting something, what's going on here?  
Anyways - tis a gifty to my watchers on deviantart. Held a poll for em to give me pairings. Might try one here. Eh, maybe._


End file.
